The song that never ends
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: This is sort of comical, it's got JJ/Hotch and hint of Reid/Prentiss. What happens when Emily learns 'The song that never ends? Please read! :


**D****ISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly. Or 'The song that never ends' just saying.** So, yeah, this was just a random idea I got whilst listening to 'the song that never ends'.

The song that never ends

Emily walked into the bullpen grinning broadly and nobody knew why. She went over to the coffee machine, obviously, to get coffee. When she sat down at her desk, she was grinning, and when she started doing her paperwork, she was grinning. This wasn't right, Emily wasn't a morning person. "Hey, Em." Morgan said, smiling but still confused about her widening grin. "Hey, Derek, lovely day, isn't it." She replied, almost singing with joy. Oh, this was going to be bad, she was definitely planning something. Before he had time to think about it any longer, Hotch called them to a conference room where they were briefed about a case. No-one was dead yet, and that was good, but two sisters had been taken away without a trace, one girl was 9, the other 14. Their father was distraught, but they had no mother, she had died during childbirth with her second daughter, the 9 year-old. Everyone was quiet on the plane journey to Philadelphia, and even Prentiss had stopped smiling while they silently profiled in their heads. Finally, it was too much for JJ, and she burst out "What is he doing to them? Why did he take them? Why, Aaron?" The question was directed at Hotch a) because he was sat in front of her (and that would be her excuse for asking him) and b) because they had been seeing each other for about two months now and she wanted to have comfort in him. This had shocked the team, mostly because it had been silent the whole time, but also because no body had ever called Hotch by his first name, except Rossi. "I don't know any of those things, Jayje. None of us do." Hotch whispered, softly, as though he was talking to a child. That was what did it; it made her give up hiding anymore. She got up and walked to sit next to Hotch. When she sat down, partly hugging him, she said "I know, Aaron, I'm sorry; I just wish I knew what was happening." And she leant up and kissed his cheek. This seemed to shock Hotch as much as it did everyone else, but then he leant down and kissed the top of her head. That was how they told the team; they never actually mentioned that they were seeing each other, just made it more obvious. Just to ruin the moment, Spencer coughed loudly and said "I think I have a profile sort of ready." "Shoot." Said Rossi. And Reid gave his profile to the team. Most of them agreed on the facts, that this was a woman and that she probably couldn't have children of her own, so she took other peoples. This reassured JJ that the girls wouldn't be hurt, not physically anyway, because if you thought or someone as a child, you wouldn't hurt them.

It was quite a simple case really, the girls were returned home when the team and local police found them in an old abandoned warehouse, locked in a room with just sheet on the floor. They had lost weight but evidently were not being starved. A rape kit was used on both of the girls because they wouldn't speak to anyone, not even their father, but it came out clean, and there were no physical injuries at all. The woman who had taken the girls was put behind bars and everything was restored back to order. Including Emily's grin, which seemed to be contagious as Reid was now grinning just as broadly. Morgan frowned at them which made them both burst out laughing, and when Hotch asked what it was they replied in synchronization "Nothing sir, just a funny joke, sir." This put them into more fits of laughter. When they had finally calmed down and everyone was peacefully flying home, Emily and Spencer were playing chess. Well, it would appear they were playing chess. They were actually planning an attack on the rest of the team. When all was silent and people were just sat reading or thinking, Reid and Emily burst out in song "This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because" and they kept repeating this, with Morgan joining in, finally getting the joke, until, eventually Hotch got fed up. It was funny when Hotch got fed up, he yelled "ENOUGH!" which startled everyone, except, of course, JJ, who just laughed and said "Come on, guys, lets just end the song for now." However, Prentiss and Reid had planned for this. Everyone went back to reading or thinking or playing card or chess. When full rest had retained for over ten minutes they started singing again, but this time they sang "I've got a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I've got a song that'll get on your nerves and it goes like this" and everyone began singing, even JJ, everyone except Hotch. They kept singing for a while and then got bored, so Emily told Garcia to hack in change Hotch's ring tone to "I've got a song that'll get on your nerves" which she did. (_NOTE: I have no idea if you can do this, but I imagine Garcia can, because she is amazing. Please do not try to hack into someone's phone. Thank you, carry on.) _Emily left to go to the bathroom and called Hotch's phone from in there. JJ was first to point out that it was actually Hotch's phone when he became annoyed at whoever had used their ring tone as that. Aaron picked up the phone swiftly and said "Hotchner." Just as he usually would, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When the voice on the other end started to sing "This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend, some people singing started it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because" he just shouted "EMILY PRENTISS! GET BACK HERE, NOW!" but Emily answered into the phone. "Now, now _Aaron_ there is no need to get bossy, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk into a bathroom with a female work colleague in there, would you?" she laughed, it was funny even though she knew she would pay for it later, but if she was going to be punished anyway, she might as well make the most of this opportunity. She began to sing again, until she heard Hotch tell JJ to go get her, and then she heard foot steps. She hurriedly put her phone away and acted as if nothing had happened, she was washing her hands when JJ came in. "Em, as hilarious as that was, he's pretty annoyed, and I really don't need him to be annoyed when I talk to him." It took a split second for her to realize what JJ meant, she smile and hugged one of her best friends. "I assume it's his." She said in a low whisper, and JJ replied "Of course it's his, we've been seeing each other for 2 months 3 weeks and 2 days" she said smiling, and then they walked back down to their seats. Hotch yelled at Emily and she completely disregarded all of it, just nodding and saying "Yes sir." or "No sir, never again sir." In the whole, this trip had been uneventful, but nobody will forget the flight home, the day the song that never ends ended, and they day that Hotch, JJ and their little girl, Leanne, started out with their family.

**OK, so I hope you liked it, just got some inspiration. If you did or didn't like it, please review telling me why you liked it or how I could improve my writing.**

**~Joy43**


End file.
